Unmei No Akai Ito
by LvnYuu
Summary: Hinata, seorang gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang dapat melihat "Benang Merah Takdir" sejak lahir. Meskipun begitu, Hinata tak banyak mengetahui tentang kemampuannya tersebut. Mimpi aneh yang sering menghampirinya membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Apakah mimpi itu berhubungan dengan kemampuannya melihat "Benang Merah Takdir"?
1. Prologue

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

-

\--oOo--

-

Warn : Alternative Universe, sorry for some typos

-

\--

-

Lavender Yuuko Proudly Present

-

\--

-

 **Unmei No Akai Ito**

 **\--Prologue--**

(Hinata POV)

Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang 'Benang Merah Takdir'? Sebuah benang yang terikat di jari kelingking dan menghubungkanmu dengan pasangan yang menjadi takdirmu. Konon katanya, benang itu dapat memanjang, memendek, lurus ataupun kusut tapi ingat, benang itu takkan pernah terputus. Bahkan 'Benang Merah Takdir' itu akan menghubungkanmu dengan pasanganmu meskipun terpaut jarak, waktu bahkan dimensi. Tapi...um tolong jangan berharap benang milikmu akan terhubung dengan karakter Dua Dimensi ya...

Benang itu benar-benar ada menurut mitologi Jepang. Apa kau mempercayainya? Apa kau tak mempercayainya? Ya... Itu pilihanmu untuk mempercayainya atau tidak. Ataukah sebenarnya kau mempercayainya di dalam lubuk hatimu yang terdalam? Terlepas dari itu semua, aku percaya dan benar-benar percaya.

Karna aku... bisa melihat benang-benang itu.

Kau tak percaya itu? Tak apa, aku tak bisa menjelaskan padamu lebih dari ini. Tapi apa yang ku katakan adalah hal yang sebenarnya. Atau jangan-jangan kau justru ingin memiliki kemampuan sepertiku? Ahaa jangan.

Aku sendiri enggan memiliki kemampuan yang sudah kudapat sejak aku lahir ini. Kau tau? Rasanya duniamu hanya dipenuhi warna merah, ya merah, warna benang-benang itu yang berlalu-lalang, malang melintang kesana kemari mengikuti tuannya. Sungguh bukan pemandangan yang biasa kulihat dari televisi. Ah, kuberi tau kau satu rahasiaku, aku tidak bisa melihat benang merah takdir dari foto atau video, jadi kalau kau ingin aku melihat benang merahmu datanglah padaku.

Ini rahasia. Aku hanya memberitahukan ini padamu.

Tapi sebenarnya diatas itu semua aku tak ingin memiliki kemampuan ini.

Karna aku... tak bisa melihat benang merahku sendiri.

(End Hinata POV)

 **\-- To Be Continued --**

A/N : Haii! Saya kembali lagi dengan cerita baru hehe. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Silahkan tuangkan di review ya. Ku tunggu lohh *nebarbunga*

(Lvn.Yuu - 2017)


	2. 1 - Benang Merah Takdir

Disclaimer : Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

\--oOo--

Warn : Alternative Universe, sorry for some typos, this story is just a fiction with my extremly imagination.

\--

Lavender Yuuko Proudly Presents

\--

 **Unmei No Akai Ito**

 **\--1--**

 **-Benang Merah Takdir-**

Hawa yang menyelimuti Yokohama terasa semakin dingin, beriringan dengan bertambahnya lapisan baju yang dikenakan. Ditambah lagi udara malam yang berhembus membuat udara musim dingin ini terasa menusuk tulang.

Hinata berjalan dalam diam, menundukkan kepalanya agar hidungnya yang terasa dingin sedikit tertutupi oleh syal merah tebal yang ia kenakan. Jalanan itu terlihat sepi, hanya sekitar dua atau tiga orang yang berpapasan dengan Hinata dalam jangka ratusan meter. Hinata sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan kehadiran sepasang manusia yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Laki-laki dan perempuan itu terlihat sangat bahagia, mereka tertawa cukup keras bahkan saat sedang berjalan menerpa dinginnya udara saat ini, tangan mereka yang menggunakan sarung tangan tebal terlihat bergandengan. Hinata melihat sekilas pada tangan pasangan itu lalu berbisik dalam hati " _Sayang sekali, tapi kalian tak berjodoh"_

Sekilas dilihat memang seperti Hinata yang merasa iri hati melihat sepasang kekasih berjalan berdua dengan mesra sedangkan ia berjalan sendirian. Namun bukan itu sebenarnya, yang ia katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran –menurutnya-. Kebenaran yang dapat ia lihat melalui kemampuannya melihat Benang Merah Takdir. Sebuah benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingking seseorang yang menghubungkannya dengan pasangan hidup yang sebenarnya. Benang itu bisa memanjang, memendek, lurus ataupun kusut tapi benang itu takkan pernah terputus.

Hinata menyusuri seutas benang yang terhubung dengan lelaki itu, benang itu terjuntai lemas menyusuri jalan malam. Penyusuran itupun terhenti ketika Hinata melihat seorang gadis yang berjalan sendirian dengan benang merah yang terhubung dengan milik lelaki yang sedang berjalan bersama pasangannya saat ini.

Hinata tersenyum miris, ia tahu betul akan hal ini. Sudah ribuan kasus yang ia lihat, namun tetap saja membuat hatinya sakit. Ia terkadang merasa kesal, kalau memang mereka berjodoh maka kapan mereka akan dipertemukan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu sering sekali menghampiri benak Hinata namun segera ia singkirkan jauh-jauh, karna ia juga tahu betul kalau itu sama sekali bukanlah tanggung jawabnya. Tapi tetap saja, hal ini menjadi beban tersendiri baginya. Kenapa ia harus bisa melihat benang merah itu? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menghilangkan kemampuan ini? Atau sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah kutukan yang di berikan oleh Dewa?

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan syal yang sedikit ia naikkan. Ia menarik kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan di saku jaket tebal yang ia kenakan, dilihatnya dengan seksama. Tak ada apapun, tak ada benang merah yang terikat di jari kelingkingnya, yang ia lihat hanyalah sepasang tangan mungil miliknya yang terlihat sedikit mengkerut karena dinginnya udara saat ini. Hinata juga sering bertanya-tanya akan hal ini, mengapa ia tak memiliki benang merahnya? Apa itu artinya Hinata tak memiliki pasangan hidup? Apa itu artinya Hinata akan _jomblo_ seumur hidup? Apa itu artinya ia tak bisa memiliki keturunan? Apa itu artinya kalau ia ingin memiliki keturunan ia harus merebut pasangan orang? Atau karena ia tak memilikinyalah yang membuatnya bisa melihat benang tak kasat mata itu? Ia segera menyembunyikan kembali tangannya dan menepis pemikiran yang bisa membuatnya gila. Bagaimanapun dia memikirkannya, ia belum menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya bahkan setelah enambelas tahun hidupnya. Gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu mempercepat langkahnya agar segera tiba dirumahnya yang terasa lebih hangat.

-oOo-

" _Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, bahkan maut sekalipun._ _Benang merah yang menyatukan kita takkan terputus meski dunia sudah tak lagi pada tampuknya"_

"Hah!!" Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, sebuah mimpi yang baru saja menghampirinya memlbuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Dalam mimpi itu seorang lelaki yang tak bisa ia lihat wajahnya menggenggam tangannya lemas dan suaranya seperti kehabisan nafas, bukan hanya itu yang membuat Hinata bingung dan takut namun juga tangan besar itu yang terlihat berlumuran darah.

"Yang barusan itu mimpi apa?" Hinata bergumam lalu mengusap wajahnya gusar

Belum selesai meredakan detakan jantung yang seperti pacuan kuda, sebuah bunyi nyaring tepat di sebelahnya membuat jantungnya seperti akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Dengan segera ia meraih jam alarm yang ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur dan menghentikan bunyinya. Gadis cantik itu mencoba menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikiran untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Hinata segera menuju lantai bawah untuk membuat sarapan bagi ayah, adiknya dan seorang asisten rumah tangga yang akan datang nanti untuk membersihkan rumah. Setelah peninggalan ibunya, Hinata lah yang memasak makanan untuk orang dirumahnya, baik itu makan pagi, bekal, ataupun makan malam. Ini sama sekali bukanlah beban berat baginya karna selain ia sering membantu ibunya, ia juga hobi memasak.

"Ohayou Onee-sama" Suara seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya terdengar dari pintu dapur. Sesekali gadis berambut coklat itu menguap memasok udara agar masuk kedalam otaknya. Ia menghampiri Hinata dan segera meraih sesuatu yang dapat ia kerjakan untuk membantu kakaknya.

"Dimana Otou-sama?"

"Sepertinya sedang pemanasan pagi di _dojo_ " Hiashi memang rajin melakukan peregangan otot di pagi hari, tepatnya ia akan melakukannya di dojo keluarga Hyuuga yang sudah ada sejak nenek moyang mereka masih menjadi ninja. Meskipun kini mereka bukan lagi seorang ninja, kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu masih setia mempertahankan dojo dengan menjadikannya tempat latihan ilmu beladiri tradisional Hyuuga yang lumayan diminati generasi sekarang. Ya itu artinya kedua Putri Hyuuga itu memiliki ilmu beladiri yang mumpuni dibalik wajah mereka yang lembut.

Mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan pagi mereka dalam diam. Bukannya tidak akrab, mereka hanya sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hanabi yang masih sibuk membangun kesadaran otaknya dan Hinata yang masih sibuk memikirkan mimpi aneh yang menghampirinya.

\--oOo--

"Hinata! Makan siang bersamaku ya" Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut blonde panjang itu menepuk pundak Hinata tak lama setelah bel istirahat berdering.

"Ah Ino-chan, ya tentu saja" Suara lembut itu membuat Ino menarik sebuah kursi dan meja untuk disatukan dengan milik Hinata

Mereka membuka dan mulai menikmati bento mereka dalam diam. Tak biasanya Ino tak membuka suara saat jam istirahat seperti ini

"Hinata..." Suara sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah lemas itu menimbulkan kecemasan tersendiri bagi Hinata

"Ada apa, Ino-chan?" Gadis bersurai indigo itu menghentikan aktifitasnya

"Aku... berkelahi lagi dengan Sai" Meskipun lirih, suara itu dapat terdengar jelas ditelinga Hinata. Hinata hanya menunjukkan ekspresi simpati pada sahabtanya yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang ceria dan tak bisa diam.

"Kali ini ada apa?" Hati-hati sekali pertanyaan itu Hinata lontarkan.

"Sai... kami bertengkar hebat semalam, dia salah paham padaku. Dia pikir aku berselingkuh dengan Shikamaru, padahal aku hanya menemaninya membelikan kado untuk Ibunya. Kami itu sahabat sejak kecil, kedua orang tua kami juga berteman. Yaa memang aku salah, aku tak membalas pesannya tapi itu kan karna ponselku kehabisan baterai. Lalu saat pulang dia sudah menungguku di depan rumahku dan melihat aku diantar oleh Shikamaru, dia marah besar padaku. Dia bahkan tak mau mendengar penjelasanku, dan sekarang ia bahkan pergi saat melihatku" Ino tertunduk setelah selesai dengan ceritanya. Hinata yakin kalau gadis cantik itu sedang menahan tangis mengingat kalimat kemarahan yang dilontarkan Sai padanya.

"Ino-chan..." Hinata bergumam lirih.

"Hinata, aku harus bagaimana..."

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Jelaskanlah padanya, Ino-chan. Aku yakin Sai akan mengerti. Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Percayalah" Hinata menutup sarannya dengan sebuah senyum yang ia lontarkan pada Ino. Sahabatnya itu menatap Hinata dalam diam, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Ah, sepertinya kau harus menjelaskannya sekarang" Hinata kembali tersenyum setelah melihat kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Sai sudah berdiri disana dengan wajah yang cemas.

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa melihat sosok kekasihnya yang berada di ambang pintu kelasnya. Ia tersenyum simpul, lalu pergi setelah berpamit pada Hinata, meninggalkan kotak bekal yang baru saja ia makan beberapa suap.

Hinata tersenyum lembut pada angin, ia selalu mendukung hubungan Ino dan Sai sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berpacaran sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Percaya atau tidak, Hinata lah yang mencoba mengenalkan mereka satu sama lain, karna...

Mereka terhubung dengan satu benang yang sama.

Jari mereka terikat dengan sebuah benang merah takdir. Sehebat apapun pertengkaran mereka, sesulit apapun keadaan mereka. Mereka takkan terpisah. Karna itulah Hinata selalu mendukung apapun yang terjadi, disaat mereka senang ataupun sedih, Hinata akan terus mendukung mereka yang telah terhubung. Karna Hinata tak ingin sahabatnya terlalu banyak mengisi hati lalu mengosongkannya lagi, Hinata hanya ingin kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu meski sebenarnya ia sedikit tak percaya setelah menemukan ujung benang milik Ino terhubung dengan siswa yang satu sekolah dengan mereka, dan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat mereka saling kenal dan dengan sendirinya menjalin kasih.

Tanpa di duga, gadis cantik itu menunduk hingga surai panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajah. Memperhatikan tangannya yang tak memiliki benang, ia hanya bisa mendukung kebahagiaan orang lain tanpa mengetahui kebahagiaannya sendiri. Ia hanya tersenyum miris dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang tertunda.

\--oOo--

Hinata merebahkan diri diatas kasur yang empuk, badannya terasa sangat lelah setelah sedikit latihan bersama ayahnya di dojo mereka. Ia ingin sekali berendam dengan air hangat, tapi kelelahan itu membuatnya sedikit mengurungkan niat.

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki berlarian di depan kamarnya. Lantai rumahnya yang terbuat dari kayu membuat suara itu terdengar sangat jelas. Mungkin itu Hanabi, begitu batinnya, namun ada yang aneh, suara itu seolah tak kunjung menjauh. Suara derap kaki itu berada tepat di depan kamarnya. Merasa curiga Hinata segera memasang mode siaga dan tiba-tiba membuka pintu.

Alis Hinata mengkerut, tidak ada siapapun disana. Kalaupun itu Hanabi atau Neji yang ingin menjahilinya mereka pasti akan tertangkap basah saat Hinata tiba tiba membuka pintu. Namun tak ada siapapun. Gadis itu menghela nafas heran, mungkin ia yang salah dengar, pikirnya.

Hinata kembali menutup pintu lalu menguncinya dan bersiap untuk mandi. Kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamarnya itu benar-benar memudahkannya, ia tak perlu repot-repot menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kamar gadis cantik itu.

Suara air mengalir terdengar jelas di telinga, namun gadis itu bersikap seolah tak mendengarnya. Pikirannya larut dengan hal yang sebenarnya tak harus ia pikirkan. Ia kembali terlarut pada ucapan lelaki dalam mimpinya, lelaki itu mengungkit tentang benang merah tapi itu sama sekali tak memberinya kejelasan tentang dirinya yang tak memiliki benang, dan juga kondisi dalam mimpi itu yang terlihat mengenaskan. Entah bagaimana ia bisa merasakan kelembutan dari tangan yang menggenggamnya meski tangan itu penuh luka dan darah, wajah lelaki itupun tak bisa ia lihat, pandangannya dalam mimpi itu terlihat begitu kabur, bahkan untuk melihat ciri-ciri lelaki itu.

Gadis itu mematikan shower setelah memastikan dirinya bersih, menggunakan handuk berbentuk piyama dan keluar dari kamar mandinya. Sesekali ia menggosok indigo panjangnya yang basah dengan handuk lain. Tubuhnya terasa begitu segar sekarang namun entah mengapa ia merasa aura disekitarnya kurang mengenakan. Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengalihkan pandanganya pada pusat hawa tak menyenangkan itu berada.

Prang!

Botol parfume yang ia letakkan diatas meja riasnya terjatuh tapi Hinata sama sekali tak peduli. Dengan langkah yang begitu berat ia melangkah mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Namun sayang, tak ada jalan untuk kabur karna punggungnya kini sudah menempel pada dinding kamarnya.

Ia takut, tapi tak bisa berteriak. Lidahnya kelu. Hinata tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya. Sebuah bayangan hitam yang membentuk siluet manusia tengah berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Hinata jelaskan.

"Si-si-siapa k-kau?"

\-- **To Be Continued** \--

...

A/N : Hey! I'm back! Cerita ini hanya fiksi yaa hehe saya memang terinspirasi dari mitologi jepang tentang benang merah takdir, lalu saya tuangkan dalam cerita yang penuh dengan imajinasi liar saya :'v wkwk Teori yang ada atau yang akan ada nanti murni untuk jalan cerita ini saja hehe Terimakasih sudah membaca! Kutunggu review kalian yaa! Sampai jumpa di chapter 2!! *nebarbunga*

(LvnYuu – 2017)


End file.
